


way down we go

by Ejunkiet



Series: corvidae and whiskey [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A New Beginning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/Ejunkiet
Summary: As much as things change over the next few months, one thing never does: Frank never stays over.





	

As much as things change over the next few months, one thing never does: Frank never stays over.

It’s something that has been on her mind a lot recently as she transitioned into her new role at the Bulletin. She’s on the crime beat, which basically means she’s the one responsible for sifting through the volumes of emails the paper receives every day, filtering out the useful information from the crap.

Ostensibly, this is a temporary gig while she completes her apprenticeship under one of the more senior writers (as on-the-job training could only stretch so far), but after a month or so on the job, she finds she actually enjoys it. If she pays enough attention, she can spot the hallmarks of the Kitchen’s resident vigilantes; parse out the differences between them until she can get a rough sketch of their activities in the city.

She’s made significant progress over the last few months at least, building up a network of contacts, stretching out as far as the local police force. Foggy had helped with that, although the detective sergeant he’d connected her with was less than pleased when she’d shown up at his desk with a notepad full of questions.

It’s made her an invaluable asset at the Bulletin, and after another month or two of paper pushing, she’s given her first official posting as a journalist, as well as a small column in the crime section to call her own.

It’s not much – little more than a supplemental commentary to the paper’s usual reporting – but it’s _hers_ , and she pours everything she has into it until eventually her column gets moved to a slot in the main paper, and that, she thinks, will do.

As much as she writes about the other vigilantes in the city – the activity of the newly formed ‘Defenders’ prominent among them – she writes about Frank. But – it’s not Frank, not really; it’s the Punisher. She sees less and less of Frank as time passes, loses the shape of him amidst the growing numbers of the dead.

She wonders if one day, she’ll lose sight of him altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for the next installment of this series, which should be coming soon~ Thank you for all your wonderful comments! :D


End file.
